1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known conventional rotary electric machines, phase coils for magnetic flux generation to be mounted on a stator have a configuration as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2012-29370 and No. 2013-63007. The phase coils in the rotary electric machines have a structure in which a plurality of element conductors, which are inserted in slots formed in the stator, are connected in series.